


bliss

by dianna44



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, camping trip: mentioned, this is vague sappy nonsense idk im sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44
Summary: the river is loud and yuuri and victor are in love





	bliss

The river is loud. Overbearingly so. Overwhelming and not _right_ and _I shouldn't ruin the moment_ runs through Yuuri's mind as he takes a step over the nearest rock. His thoughts are discordant and so _loud_ , but Yuuri keeps walking.

"Yuuri~ wait for me!"

He turns his head to look back at Victor. He hadn't even realized he was so far ahead. Victor is smiling at him, though. Yuuri smiles back.

"Keep up, old man!" he yells, the words bursting out from deep within his chest. Victor squawks in response and Yuuri takes another step forward.

The camping thing, technically, had been Yuuri's idea.

Cuddled up on the couch, Yuuri had said it as a joke when the two of them were trying to figure out weekend plans. Victor took it to heart.

And now here they are. Traipsing around a forest as mosquitos attack them mercilessly. He sighs as he flicks away another one off his arm. He looks back at Victor who's scowling at his surroundings.

"This was _your_ idea," Yuuri says. "To _actually_ come here."

Victor holds his head up high and nearly trips on his next step. Yuuri snickers. Victor pouts.

"You wanted to come. You wouldn't have said it if you didn't want to come."

"I was _joking_."

"That sounds like a personal problem."

Yuuri wants to throw a rock at him, but he opts for laughing gently instead. He turns away but doesn't move, listening to the _crunch crunch pat pat pat crunch_ of Victor's footsteps as he nears him.

When Victor catches up, Yuuri leans up to kiss him, swallowing Victor's pleased gasp of surprise.

He pulls back, blushing. "Hey. Nice to see you again."

Victor is blushing too, but he still manages to roll his eyes at Yuuri. "You wouldn't have had to say that if you didn't abandon me."

Yuuri is about to respond but Victor leans down and kisses him again. "Then again, because of your cruel abandonment, we get to have a reunion kiss," he whispers into Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri flushes more and the sound of the river is loud and Yuuri wonders how many different types of birds are currently singing in the trees and when they both pull back, they join hands.

They walk together again after that and Yuuri tries not to fall too deeply into his thoughts. Recently, some things have been particularly hard in his reality. That's why they both agreed on doing something _different_ this weekend.

They walk in relative silence for a few minutes, only speaking up to comment on random things every now and then, but finally, Yuuri breaks the peace.

"Thank you, Victor."

Victor looks at him and says nothing. He squeezes Yuuri's hand and it's enough.

(Yuuri's so in love.)

Yuuri feels like he should say more, but he doesn't know what else there is. Sometimes, silence worked best for them. Sometimes, simplicity was best.

Yuuri's been having a rough time. So, to cheer him up, Victor invited him to go camping. Simple. No other meaning or reasoning behind it. And still, it meant the world.

Victor was… god, he was just _Victor_ and already, that was more than Yuuri could have ever asked for.

Yuuri stops walking. The river is loud. Overbearingly so. Overwhelming and not _right_ and _I shouldn't ruin the—_

"You make my life easier."

Victor stops walking too and just looks at him when he says that. Yuuri knows that Victor knows what he means. Victor is always so good at just _knowing_ what Yuuri means. Victor gives him a soft smile, leaning down and pressing a light kiss against his cheek.

"You make my life, Yuuri."

Yuuri keeps walking again and they continue to dramatically step onto different stones and rocks and earth and for the entire time, they don’t go of each other's hands.

When they finally find a clear area for them to set up, Victor hugs him from behind and holds Yuuri tightly to him. Victor did this sometimes. As if to remind himself Yuuri was still there.

Yuuri understood.

The conversation goes quickly after that, Yuuri letting it out all out and Victor listening and commenting on anything he sees fit and it's when the sun starts to kiss the earth that they realize.

"Yuuri," Victor says frantically while Yuuri is admiring a tree, head on Victor's lap.

"Yeah?" he asks, looking up at Victor.

Victor looks down at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Yuuri, we forgot the tent."

.

.

.

"I remind you once again, this was _your_ idea," Yuuri groans out.

Victor huffs and goes immediately back on the defense and Yuuri wouldn't change it for the world and the next week is better than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> im going to be real, i didnt really expect to really write another victuuri fic again (that wasnt finishing up my only yoi wip) but here we r..... i am v tired and was randomly feeling some Things and just. yeah. idk <3
> 
> hope u enjoyed this <3
> 
> much love,  
> dianna xxxx


End file.
